Tell Me Good Bye
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Setidaknya, ucapkanlah 'selamat tinggal'


Ini adalah fanfic Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle pertama saya, jadi maafkanlah kalau tidak sempurna dan banyak Typonya dan teramat sangat OOC.

**Tell Me Good Bye**

**A TRC FANFICTION**

**Written By JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY**

**Disclaimer : CLAMP Forever**

**Pairing : KuroTomo**

**Warning : OOC, AU, aneh, abal. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Setidaknya, ucapkanlah selamat tinggal!**

Ruang doa sang Tsukiyomi begitu sepi dan hening, hanya ada sang Tsukiyomi sendirian di tempat itu. Tak seorang pun diijinkan mendekati tempat itu tanpa seijin sang Tsukiyomi atau yang mulia Amaterasu Mikado.

"Sreet"

Pintu geser ruang do'a itu terbuka dengan perlahan, menampilkan figur seorang wanita pejuang berkulit gelap. "Tuan putri," sapa Soma.

Sang Tsukiyomi menghentikan aktifitasnya, berdo'a dan menciptakan kekkai yang melindungi negri jepang, kemudian berdiri menghadapi Soma sambil tersenyum. "Ya, Soma?" tanya sang Tsukiyomi.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda."

"Apakah dia Penyihir dimensi?" tanya sang Tsukiyomi dan dijawab oleh anggukan tegas Soma. "Katakan padanya aku segera menemuinya," kata sang Tsukiyomi sambil tersenyum masam.

"Baik tuan putri," kata Soma sambil membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi.

Setelah Soma pergi, Sang Tsukiyomi,… atau Tomoyo menatap altar tempatnya berdo'a, dan dia pun menghela nafas, terdengar dan terlihat tidak puas. Kemudian, dia melangkah mendekati pintu, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Di lain tempat, Sakura, real Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye, dan tentu saja Mokona telah berhasil memperoleh sebuah bulu sayap Sakura lagi dan kini telah siap melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi.

"Aaa,…" Mokona membuka mulutnya, menciptakan lingkaran sihir, menghisap mereka semua, dan mengantar mereka menuju dimensi berikutnya.

**TRC**

Ramai, itulah tempat yang dikunjungi real Syaoran dan kawan-kawan.

"Suiit,.. Apa ada pernikahan ya?" tanya Fai sambil bersiul.

"Seperti di kuil Jinja," sambung Mokona riang.

Tapi, real Syaoran –yang menggendong Sakura yang tertidur- dan Kurogane tak ikut memberikan komentar, hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ini, negerimu kan Kurogane?" tanya real Syaoran dengan ekspresi sedih, membuat Mokona dan Fai berseru, 'Eh?'.

Kurogane mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hei, kau," seru Kurogane pada seorang prajurit muda di depannya.

"Ssstt,.. ada apa sih?" tanya sang prajurit, kelihatan sekali bahwa dia kesal karena diganggu Kurogane.

"Ada acara apa ini?" tanya Kurogane sambil memandang arak-arakan.

Sekilas prajurit itu tampak bingung. "Kau bukan orang sini ya sampai tidak tahu hari apa ini?" tanya balik prajurit itu, jelas sekali bahwa dia yang orang baru karena tak mengenal Kurogane.

Kurogane mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Ini acara peringatan kematian kan? Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Kurogane kemudian.

"Ini peringatan 2 tahun kematian putri Tsukiyomi," kata prajurit itu menjelaskan, tak pernah menyadari bahwa perkataannya berefek besar pada batin Kurogane.

Real Syaoran memperhatikan Kurogane. Wajah Kurogane menggelap, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Ikut aku!" kata Kurogane pada teman-temannya, memandu mereka menuju barisan terdepan.

Seorang prajurit veteran melihat sosok Kurogane, dan dia pun berseru, "Kurogane! Kau Kurogane kan?" tanya prajurit itu mendekati Kurogane. "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Melalaikan tugasmu sebagai pengawal tuan putri dan membuatnya mengalami hal buruk," bentak prajurit itu ketika sampai di dekat Kurogane.

"Oh, kau siapa? Dan biar kutebak Tuan putri pasti meninggal karena sakit, tak mungkin ada orang yang sanggup membunuh landak itu," kata Kurogane tampak biasa saja, tak kelihatan terguncang dengan berita kematian Tomoyo.

"Kau,.." geram prajurit itu.

"Kurogane!" seorang lagi menyerukan nama Kurogane, memotong perkataan si prajurit.

"Soma-san?" seru prajurit itu kaget, tak mengira akan bertemu pengawal pribadi Amaterasu Mikado.

"Soma rupanya," kata Kurogane ketika melihat Soma terburu-buru menuju tempatnya.

"Syukurlah kau pulang lebih cepat dari pada yang diperkirakan Tuan putri, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi," kata Soma, membuat bingung semua yang ada disana.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Soma menyeret Kurogane, real Syaoran-yang menggendong Sakura-, Fai, dan Mokona menuju istana.

**TRC**

Banyak pelayan menyambut mereka, bahkan sang Amaterasu Mikado juga menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali Kurogane," kata Mikado sambil tersenyum bersahabat.

Kurogane hanya mengangguk, membuat setiap orang geleng-geleng kepala karena sifat cueknya yang sudah stadium akhir itu.

"Walau kau bersikap sok tak peduli begitu, aku tahu kau pasti penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, jadi, ikutlah bersama Soma, dia akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu!" kata Mikado, memberi isyarat pda pengembara lainnya untuk mengikutinya.

Dan ketika hanya ada Soma dan Kurogane saja, Soma mengisyaratkan Kurogane supaya mengikutinya menuju altar tempat Tomoyo selalu berdo'a.

"Disini tempat beliau meninggal," kata Soma sambil membuka pintunya.

"Sampai akhir pun dia Cuma memikirkan tentang negeri ini ya," komentar Kurogane sinis.

Soma tersenyum tipis. "Kau salah, yang paling terakhir dia pikirkan adalah dirimu lho Kurogane," kata Soma.

**Flashback**

2 bulan berlalu semenjak Yuuko mengunjungi negeri jepang, dan Tomoyo tetap melakukan kewajibannya seperti biasa.

"Tuan putri," sapa Soma, menginterupsi kegiatan Tomoyo.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Soma," kata Tomoyo. "Duduklah!"

Dan mereka pun duduk, saling berhadapan.

"Ada keperluan apa tuan putri sampai memanggil saya?" tanya Soma.

Tomoyo tersenyum penuh misteri. "Tunggulah beberapa menit lagi, kau akan tahu!"

Soma tak membantah, duduk dengan sopan sambil menyesap teh yang disediakan tuan putri-nya.

"Kira-kira kapan ya Kurogane akan kembali?" kata Tomoyo pelan, memecah keheningan sementara tadi.

Soma tak menjawab. Dia tahu bahwa Tomoyo tak bertanya padanya.

"Soma, bisa tidak kau menengok keluar sebentar?" pinta Tomoyo.

Walau tak mengerti kenapa hal itu harus dilakukan, Soma tetap melakukan permintaan Tomoyo.

"Tak ada apa-apa tuan putri," kata Soma setelah selesai melihat keadaan di luar yang tetap sepi, dan begitu dia berbalik,...

"Tuan putri!" Seru Soma ketika menemukan Tomoyo tersungkur bersimbah darah dengan sebuah pedang berlambang kelelawar menusuk gadis itu dari belakang. "Tuan putri! Bertahanlah!" seru Soma dan saat hendak memanggil para bawahannya Tomoyo menghalanginya.

"Sudah takdirku berakhir hari ini dan seperti ini, dan tolong katakan pada Kurogane ketika dia kembali beberapa tahun lagi bahwa dia sudah tak membutuhkan diriku lagi, aku bersyukur dia sudah memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya," kata Tomoyo sambil tersenyum dan kemudian memejamkan matanya dalam damai, untuk selamanya.

**End Of Flashback**

Lagi-lagi wajah Kurogane menggelap dan ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Bisakah aku menemuinya?" tanya Kurogane, di luar dugaan suaranya sangat tenang.

Dan apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Soma selain membawa Kurogane menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir Tomoyo.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah hutan.

"Yang mulia Amaterasu Mikado meminta kami untuk menguburkan Tuan putri Tsukiyomi disini," kata Soma sambil memandang sebuah nisan. Kurogane berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi yang masih tak terbaca. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa bergabung dengan teman-temanmu di ruang minum teh," kata Soma sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kurogane.

Setelah Soma benar-benar sudah tak terlihat oleh pandangan Kurogane, akhirnya ekspresi Kurogane terlihat, ekspresi tenang dengan kemarahan dan kesedihan tergambar di matanya.

"Selamat siang putri Tomoyo," kata Kurogane, sementara ini hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan, kalau dia memaksa mengatakan semua pikirannya secara bersamaan, dia yakin sesuatu yang membakar pelupuk matanya akan segera menyeruak keluar. Airmata. Airmata yang dulu sekali pernah dia keluarkan saat kematian ibunya.

10 menit berlalu dan Kurogane masih tetap membiarkan keheningan menguasai tempat itu, dia masih berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Kau tahu tidak, kau sadar tidak kalau kau melukai hatiku?" tanya Kurogane pada nisan di depannya. Akhirnya.

Kurogane menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia tak boleh menangis. "Kau melukaiku karena mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tak membutuhkan dirimu lagi, padahal kau juga tahu bahwa kau adalah segalanya untukku. Kau melukaiku karena seenaknya pergi ketika aku sedang tak berada di dekatmu. Kau melukaiku karena,.. karena tak membiarkanku mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'," kata Kurogane.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau kau membuatku marah? Marah karena tak bisa melindungimu yang telah menarikku dari kegelapan. Marah karena harus merasakan kehilangan yang mirip untuk kedua kalinya. Marah karena tak bisa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal', marah karena kau tak mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'." Usahanya untuk tetap tegar benar-benar sia-sia, makin banyak dia berbicara, emosi makin menguasainya, nada yang dia gunakan makin tinggi, dia sudah menangis sekarang.

"Aku jadi merasa seperti anak-anak lagi gara-gara kau," kata Kurogane setelah lumayan tenang.

Dia mendongak menatap langit, namun yang dia lihat bukan warna biru melainkan abu-abu, dia kehilangan warna dalam hidupnya. Kemudian dia berbalik, memunggungi nisan Tomoyo dan berkata, "Aku akan menyalurkan kemarahanku dengan cara membunuh penjahat itu, dan,... ketika kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan lain, dan kau akan meninggalkanku seperti saat ini, katakanlah 'selamat tinggal'!"

Dan untuk sekelebat dia melihat warna ungu dan hitam melintas. Kurogane pun tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa, Tomoyo-chan."

**OWARI**

**Ayo di-repiu!**


End file.
